It Beats for Only You
by IamBarbiexoxo
Summary: Modern Inuyasha characters take place in this story! Inuyasha's always been picked on and treated as an outcast for being a half demon. But when he moves to the very small town of Luray, which is off the coast of a Hawaii Island, he meets people that finally accept him for who he is. His life will change forever when he meets one special girl that he will hold to his heart forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers,**

**Hi! My name's Emily but you can call me Barbie! Well this is my first story but don't worry I wont disappoint! I've been making notes and planning this one out for a long time now and I think it'll be great! **_**Inuyasha has always been bullied gowing up for being a half demon so he gets into a lot of fights! His mother was always his best friend and showed him more comfort than anyone else until she died a sudden death when he was only fifteen years old. Now, two years later, his father is dead from an undetermined sudden death just like his mother. He suspects something is not right about his parents' deaths but all thoughts of that left when his older half-brother, Sesshomaru, brings him news that he has to live with him and his girlfriend Rin. And Sesshomaru is the only perosn that he hates more than his father and everyone else in the world. Inuyasha will soon find out that there's a man even more hateful, deceiving and manipulative this his brother or father could ever be. All he wants is his mother. Or at least someone who can relate to him and not think of him as a freak or an outcast. He has no idea how soon his life will change forever.**_** Sounds pretty awesome right?! You have no idea! You've gotta read to really know! Well thats all for now! Until next time readers!**

xoxo**,**

~Barbie~

This is the story of a girl. Who cried a river a drowned the whole world! Ha just kidding, just felt like singing for a moment. This story really is about a girl though. The most amazing girl I've ever met. Her name is Kagome. Let's see, where do I begin? I guess I should start with the day my father died. This is what happened...

"Master Inuyasha! Wake up! Oh please awaken something terrible has happened!" That annoying shrill voice of one of the maids woke me from my slumber as she burst through my bedroom door. Every servent knew better than to walk right into their master's room unless they knock first and wait a few seconds before slowly entering. What made matters worse is she started shaking my shoulder thinking i was still asleep. Doesn't she know yet that it takes me a minute to get up in the mornings?

I was about to tell her off and call her out on her stupidity but then i remembered what she said. Something terrible had happened? Ha, dad's rival company, Oni Inc, probably just gained another client. Everyone in the house and dads company always make a big deal when that happens.

I sat up and looked at Mae. She was the head of all the maids because she was the only maid that had served our house the longest. She was a fantastic worker and she often treated me like her own son the way she cleaned for me by saying things like _"Boy your socks are filthy!" _and _"I've got a special remedy that'll get this mustard stain right out!" _And whatever remedy it was it always seemed to work. Mae usually always had a smile on her face even when she was cleaning there would be faint grin. She loved helping others and her smile would always define her wrinkles more as well as her friendly colored cheeks. Her eyes would sparkle with kindness and anticipation to serve and to please.

I barely recognized Mae. Her usual friendly smile refused to appear. Instead, in its place, was a frown. And it deeply showed the worry lines in her forehead. Her skin was white as a ghost and the color that was usually on her cheeks refused to appear as well. Her eyes did not sparkle but instead glistened with tears. I could tell right then and there that Oni Inc did not gain a new client.

I stood up and put my hands on Mae's shoulders.

"Mae, what happened?" I asked her.

She took my hand and ran as fast as she could out of room and down the hall. I never knew she could run this fast! She led me up the marble staircase and ran down the hall and past my fathers bedroom. We rounded the corner and kept running. She was taking me to the room at the end of the hall. This room was my dad's office. I could see the door was wide open and there were servants everywhere outside of it and inside. There were even a few that ran past us to get away from it. When they all noticed I was coming they pushed themselves against the wall to move out of my way.

Even though I was their master just as much as my father was some of them didn't treat me like roalty like they treated my father. They would never move out of my way so fast like they did. They all had the same features that Mae had at that moment; pale faces, worry lines and tears. I slowed down when I noticed this. Something was in my old man's office that scared me. I didn't wanna see what was in there. I wanted to go back to bed, hide under my covers and sleep, and hope that when I wake up it won't be because of Mae but instead it'll be because of Tatsumi bringing me my breakfest like she does every morning. But I knew I couldn't do that. My legs moved slowly and lifelessly toward my fathers office. As I got closer and closer I could smell death. And when I finally stepped into the room that the awful stench was coming from, my eyes laid upon my fathers lifeless body hunched over his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all I need to say that I'm using wordpad to type the chapters until my dad downloads microsoft word for me. So any spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes I make I appologize! And second, I have a job, Ballet class twice a week, and a boyfriend and two cats that all need my attention, so I promise I will write and post chapters whenever I have free time! Now on to the story!**

-xoxo

~Barbie~

Inuyashas P.O.V

"You have no imediate family?"

"Nope. Dad's parents are dead and my mother's parents disowned her when she married my father. And neither of them have any siblings."

The social worker looked pretty concerned but I didn't care. Maybe if I was lucky they would just let me have my fathers company and run the house in his place since I was gonna turn eighteen in about three months. I could take care of myself pretty well.

Actually, with all the servents doing the cooking and cleaning I didn't have to take care of the house. But I didn't know how to run my old man's company. I barely even knew what they did. I knew that Tashio Coverage was a very successful life insurance company; one of the top recommended ones in Japan actually. And the company's rivalry was Oni Inc, which was a life insurance company as well and was, as well, one of the top recommended. They did everything my fathers company did and even expanded to the United States just like my father did. About a year ago we moved to America to live in a big city called Los Angeles but nobody accepted me. There were barely any demons that lived here, full and half. The few demons that I knew of were in gangs and the only reason why people were nice to my father was because he had so much money. And they were only nice to me in front of my father. Whenever he wasn't there I was always called evil, disguisting, worthless, a waste, the list goes on and on. And because of that, I rarely ever went out anywhere. I was homeschooled and took my courses online with the K12 program. I liked it that way. I could study how ever much I wanted to and when I wasn't studying I was usually playing my guitar.

I felt lonely sometimes but I knew that there was no one that I would find that would want to be friends with anyone that has demon blood. I had never had a girlfriend. Never had sex. Never had my first kiss. But I didn't care. No girl wanted to be with a demon. Those words were burned into my brain due to how many times I had heard it from so many people. My dad got lucky. He was a demon but the love of his life was human and she accepted him and treated him no different than anyone else. My mother really was an amazing woman. She always told me I was handsome and that some girl is gonna be very lucky one day to be with a replay them in my head but it wasn't the same. It would be my voice saying it and not hers. And I never believed anything I said. I would tell myself that I am worth something and that I am not garbage like peole say I am. No matter how many times I would tell myself that, I wouldn't believe myself. I would fall into the hurtful words that people said and believed some of the things they said about me. Especially after the teachers or cops would pull me off whoever I was beating the shit out of because they were picking on me.

I never really understood why they would pick on me and say hurtful things to me when they knew that I could kill them with one punch to the stomach. Usually the people that I would fight with ended up in the hospital and I wouldn't have a scratch on me. Now, you'd think that kind of stuff would give me a badass reputation and have people talking about me and saying _"Dont mess with him! He'll kill you!"_

But that wasn't the case. Eventually I stopped fighting and just kept walking past people and past their taunts and words. However, they didn't know what I would do when I would get home. It would be the same thing almost everyday. Run to my room and cry out of anger and frustration. Sometimes I would wish that my mother was there so that she would make all the pain go away like she used to. Then I would cry even more because I missed my mother. Sometimes Mae would come in and comfort me and make me talk to her about some of the things people said to me and she would always say the same thing each time.

_"You're no different than anyone else. It just takes a lot of love to see that we're all the same. And you'll find someone who will say the same thing to you one day. And everything will be better."_

Mae was almost as wonderful as my mother. Even when my mother was still alive she treated me like her own son and she was best friends with my mother. They always gossiped and would have tea together.

Mae had offered to the social workers to let me stay at the house and she would be my temporary guardian until I turned eighteen. I really hoped they would allow it. Mae was the closest thing to a friend that I had.

"We've found your father's will."

The social workers voice pulled me from my thoughts and I gave them my full attention.

"Well what does it say?" I asked.

"Well it says here that if something were to happen to both him and your mother, your half brother, Sesshomaru, is to take you in and care for you until your eighteenth year. From there, you both take your highest positions as CEO's of Tashio Coverage, when you reach adulthood of course."

"WHAT?!" I was beyond pissed. I hadn't been that pissed in a right good while. How the hell does my dad expect me to live with that fluffy asshole and then run a company with him? He must have been high when he wrote his will. Yea, that explains it. He knew that Sesshomaru and I hated each other. He would never make us do this.

"What's wrong little brother? Not happy with the new arrangments?"

I knew that cold heartless voice anywhere.

I turned to face the splitting image of my father that I hated for years.

"Sesshomaru," I said and made sure that the deep firey hatred I held for him would show in my voice. I was hoping it would intimidate him. But it didn't. Instead of shivering from the hatred I showed to him (which I could see most of the people in the room did) he did something I had never seen him do before and never think he would ever do it.

He smirked lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't think my life could get any worse than it already was. I was sitting in the back seat of my brothers 2012 Chrysler 300. Even though I hated my brother I had to admit that his car was sexy as hell. It had a glossy black coat of paint that he washed and waxed once a week. The interior was black and the seats were a deep blood red. But that was the only thing nice I would ever say to Sesshomaru.

It was a Sunday and almost 4:00. We took a 10:00 flight that morning from L.A to the Hilo Internation Airport in Hawaii. Sesshomaru and his wife, Rin, did live in New York. But when they found out that they had to be my guardians they packed their bags and had their things on a plane to hawaii. Apparently, that's where Rin grew up. She said she grew up in a town in Hawaii called Luray. Which the only thing I didn't understand was why the hell was there a place in Hawaii with that kind of name? But I didn't dwell on that part too much. What bothered me the most is that she said it was a town. Not a city. I'd never lived anywhere else other than very large cities with lots of people. But the more I thought about it the more I didn't really care. It wasn't like I was gonna go to school there or go out in public. I would do the same thing I did when I lived in dad's mansion. Except it would be happening in a different mansion.

Living with Sesshomaru was gonna be hell. Not so much Rin though. She was just so unaturally happy and thought that everything was _"just so cute!" _She reminded me of a kid sometimes. She was really short, only about 4'10, whereas Sesshomaru was 6'1. They looked odd together, but somehow perfect for each other. A daily dose of happiness was what he needed. Maybe he was different around her but to everyone else he was an asshole and I couldn't figure out how any woman with a brain could ever love Sesshomaru. But Rin defiantly had a brain. She had a bachelor's degree from Harvard Law, which was how they met. She was an excellent lawayer. She really knew her shit.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru slammed on his breaks, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"What the hell Fluff! Are you trying to kill us?" I angrily asked him.

"Quiet half breed," was his response.

I looked infront of him to see if we were at a stop light. We weren't. Instead, we were sitting in the middle of an empty road. He had stopped because a family of ducks were crossing the road.

"Awww! Those ducks are just so cute!"

I bet you can guess who said that. I had to agree with Rin though. They were pretty cute. They looked really happy without a care in the world. I wished I was in that duck family. Knowing my luck I'd be the ugly duckling though and wouldn't turn into a swan.

_"What the hell am I thinking? I just wished I was a duck! Damn I need some air."_

I rolled my window down half way as Sesshomaru started down the road again.

"Goodbye cute little duckies!" Rin yelled looking back at the ducks as if they could hear her.

I rolled my eyes at her. _"Someone kill me now."_

I laid my head against the head rest and looked out my window allowing the fresh air to hit my face. That was when I noticed something.

_"Wait a minute. He just stopped the car on an EMPTY road to let a family of ducks to cross. We're not on route 130 anymore! We're on an empty road. And there's something else strange. The road we're on is going down. Like we're going down a hill or something. There's hills of rocks and trees around us. I don't understand?"_

My questions were answered just a few minutes later when the road finally straightened out like a normal road again and I looked behind us. What I saw took my breath away for a moment. It was a mountain! We we're just on a mountain! I had never been on a mountain before and I didn't really have a mountain view at dad's mansion. The view from there was always just a bunch of trees because the mansion was isolated on a private road from the city.

I looked ahead of us as we passed a house. It looked kinda run down. It needed a paint job and all cluttered crap that was all over the porch belonged inside the house not outside of it. It all ranged from used dishes to kid's toys. And there was a dog laying in front of it. It had a collar on but it wasn't tied up. It could run away into the woods around us or run into the road! The only time you would see a dog running around the streets of L.A is if it got lose or if it was homeless. This place was already really weird.

We passed a couple more houses that needed paint jobs and soon we entered the 'downtown' of Luray was what they called it. It had everything a town needs. A post office, a small movie theatre that, for some reason, was painted an ugly pink. There was a bank, a couple of small business restaurants, a gym and a lot of old appartments that all needed paintjobs.

A large gust of wind blew my snow white hair wildly around my face when I realized my window was still down. I quickly went to put my window down when something caught my eye. It was a demon. And he was walking with a human. They both looked like teenagers and they both had skateboards. They were talking and laughing like any two friends would.

_"But he's a demon!" _I thought. _"Human's treat demons like dog shit!"_

"What do you think of Luray so far Inuaysha?"

Rin's voice knocked me out of my confusion.

"Keh! This place looks like a shit hole to me!" I responded.

Rin turned from me and shared a look with Sesshomaru. She grinned slightly and broke their eye contact. They looked like they had some kind of secret or that they knew something that I didn't. I was about to say something about it but Sesshomaru spoke first.

"Down Leaksville Road, right there, is where Luray High School is," he said as he gestured to a road that we had passed.

I raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"So?" I asked.

"So you will attend tomorrow," he responded.

"Ha! Bullshit!" I yelled to him.

Rin must have felt that it was her turn to speak. "Inuyasha. Just because some people haven't been nice to you in the past doesn't mean that people here will act the same way. It's time for you to get back out there and meet people and make friends!"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Please, Rin. The half breed has never had any friends."

I was about to cuss him out but Rin shot him a very dirty look that shut him up immediately.

Suddenly we wern't in town anymore but we were on another road not too far from the school. It was called Stonyman Road. There were houses and small businesses everywhere and they were actually pretty nice. They weren't humongus like the mansions I'd lived in, they were pretty small looking. But they weren't run down at all. Most of them had nice flowerbeds with windchimes on the porchs and little garden figureens like little stone turtles or something. There were lots of kids out and about as well. Most of them were riding bikes or walking up and down the road. Two, I noticed, were playing basketball in the drive way of a house. One, was human, and the other, was a lizard demon. He had green scaley skin, three toes on each foot and three fingers on each hand.

Before I could start my inner thought confusion battle whatever the hell it was I had earlier. Rin squeeled in excitment.

"Ohmygosh I love this song!" she said with excitment as she turned the radio up pretty loud.

I was suddenly dumbstruck by the beautiful voice that started singing with the acoustic guitars.

_When I was younger, I saw, my daddy cry _

_And curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and watched _

_As he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_

_That she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone._

_But keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I have sworn to myself_

_That I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality._

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

As if I had known and heard the song before, I started singing with the beauty on the radio with the golden voice.

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believing._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

For some reason the last line made me smile and feel warm and fuzzy inside. It was a strange feeling and I didn't know what kind it was but I tried the best I could to ignore it. _"I wonder who that was singing that? Whoever she is she has a beautiful voice."_

I was too rapped up in my thoughts to notice Rin and Sesshomaru sharing a glance with each other, lightly smiling. Until Rin put a CD in the stereo.

A guitar started then a drum rythem. It wasn't hardcore but instead it was all very soft; almsot majestic. Then that same beautiful voice that blew me away before started singing.

_Down to you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_From saying something that I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to sto pmyself_

_From saying something that I should've never thought of you_

_Of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_NO, I don't know what I want_

_You got it, you got it, some kind of magic _

_Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this, I hate this, you're not the one I believe in_

_With God as my witness_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_From saying something that I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_From saying somehting that I should've never thought of you_

_Of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No, I don't know what I want!_

_Don't know what I want_

_But I know it's not you_

_Keep pushing and pulling me down_

_When I know in my heart it's not you_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

Once again, just with the other song, I started singing.

_From saying something that I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_From saying something that I should've never thought of you_

_I knew_

_I know in my hear it's not you, I knew _

_But now I know what I want, I want, I want_

_Oh no, I should have never thought!_

I smiled to myself again and got that same feeling from before. I wondered who the owner of that beautiful voice was. And I wondered what she was going to sing next.

But much to my dissapointment Rin turned the radio off.

"Look Inuyasha this is the road we live on now!" Rin said clearly with excitment.

I looked around and, sure enough, we were in a neighboorhood called Paradise Drive. All of the houses were like the ones I had seen before; small but nice. We passed a backroad that breaks off and out of the neighborhood. It was called Higurashi Drive. Two houses up from that road Sesshomaru suddenly pulled into the drive way of a small house.

"Oh Sesshy! It's just so cute!" Rin squeeled with excitment as she hugged Sesshomaru's neck and kissed his cheek several times.

I sat in confusion for a moment trying to process everything that was going on.

_"Why the hell are we at this house? Why the hell is Rin thanking Fluff Butt? And why the hell are they getting out of the car?...AND WHY THE HELL IS A MOVING TRUCK HERE_?!"

It then hit me hard. Like how hard puberty hit Justin Bieber.

I stuck my head out the window and yelled to Sesshomaru. "Hey Fluff Hole! You don't expect me to live in this tiny thing do you?!"

He turned toward me with his usual blank expression and said, "Get your butt out of the car little brother and inside our new home." He then turned with Rin under his arm and walked into the house.

My life had gotten even worse than it already was.

**A/N: Hey you guys! I hope you like everything so far! Don't worry, Inuyasha will meet kagome in the next chapter I promise! Oh and the songs that were used "The Only Exception" and "I Caught Myself" both by Paramore! Anyways, please review! I enjoy the feedback! See you guys next chapter!**

**-xoxo**

**~Barbie~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm glad that you're loving the story so far and it's only gonna get better from here! Oh and in the last chapter I made a Justin Bieber joke; I thought it would be funny. However, I apologize if it wasn't! And I'm still using wordpad so any spelling or grammar mistakes I make I apologize for that as well! Well, see ya guys later!**

**-xoxo-**

**~Barbie~**

"This house is just so cute!"

Rin had never gotten on my nerves as much as she did since we arrived at the house. All she would say is how cute everything was or how much she loved the house and how much she loved Sesshomaru and blah, blah, blah. My ears were ringing and I thought my head was going to explode.

"Oh Inuyasha don't you just love the house?! It's just so cute and perfect!" Rin said as she ran around the house and dancing through the living room.

"Do you really want me to asnwer that?" I asked.

She stopped and looked at me for a moment then said, "Nope," and continued to dance around the house and around the people moving the furniture in.

The house was small. The drive way barely had room for the moving van and Sesshomaru's car. There was a garage at the end of the driveway that was big enough for only one car and it had counters and a couple of old, what looked like, milk crates. It was basically an area for tools and stuff.

The front of the house was actually on the opposite side that was facing us. On that side, the front door led into the living room. The side that was facing us, next to us, had a very small porch big enough for maybe, at the most, three chairs. On this side, the sliding glass doors led into the kitchen. It had wallpaper up that the lower half was a blue and white plaid and the upper half was white with different fruit on it. It looked really cheap and like something a poor person would buy. In the corner of the kitchen, next to the glass door, was a small table with four chairs. There was a long counter facing the glass door that had a sink and in front of it, facing the wall, stood three barstools. The counter curved against the wall and stretched even more until it reached the refrigerator. On the opposite side of the wall, sat another strech of counter with the oven in the middle of it. On the wall facing the glass door sat a door that led into living room and next to the refrigerator sat a door that led into the dinning room, which the table could only fit six people. The dinning table in dads mansion could fit ten people.

Next to the dinning room was another room that the movers were putting all of Rin's make up and nail stuff in. Did I mention that Rin was a makeup artist and nail tech? No? Ok well now you know! Anyways the room was big enough for her shelves of nail polish and one desk with two chairs. Apparently she was pretty famous in New York for doing make up and nails so she decided to the same here except she'd do it at the house. Which I didn't like too much because,not just my nose but Sesshomaru's as well, was very sensitive to the smell of acetone and acrylic.

From there, it led into the living room, which led into the kitchen. Which also explains how Rin was running and dancing around the house because every room on the first level circled around with each other.

The living room was big enough for a couch, a recliner, an entertainment center, a couple of bookshelves and a bar. I felt terribly crowded. The walls in the living room were for some reason an olive green. Rin's nail room was orange, which she of course absolutly loved. The dinning room was a light blue and everything was carpeted with tan carpet except for the kitchen, which had linoleum.

I walked upstairs to find my room so I could put my bags down. The staircase was in the living room, next to the wall, in front of the front door. At the top of the staircase was the ONLY bathroom. I had to share a bathroom with, not just one person, but two. Anyways, next to the bathroom was Sesshomaru and Rin's room. I figured it was since it had their stuff in it. There was only one room left across the hall. I walked in to put my stuff down and there were bookcases, filing cabinets and a large desk. I walked back out to the hall to make sure I didn't skip a room that was supposed to be mine.

And I didn't.

I ran downstairs, my bags still in my hands, looking for Sesshomaru. I found him outside giving orders to the moving crew.

"Hey Sessh! Where's my room?" I asked him.

He looked at me with his usual blank, uninterested expression and said, "follow me."

I followed him back in the house, into the kitchen and towards a door next to the doorway that led to the dinning room. He opened the door and walked downstairs.

_"Downstairs? This is the basement of the house!"_

It was not finished. There was an old washer and dryer that must have been from the 70s or 80s. It was an ugly olive green. There was a random corner shower on the other side of the room and there was a door that led outside to the driveway. My couch and entertainment center were there but not my bed or dresser.

I was about to ask him where the rest of my stuff was when I noticed there was another room. There was two actually. One was a bathroom and the other had my bed and dresser in it. My bedroom didn't have a door and there was a huge air vent that stuck out of the ceiling. The bathroom was big enough for a toilet, a sink, and a bathtub shower combo and the door folded shut. In my dad's mansion, my bathroom was the size of the kitchen here. I felt like we downgraded so much from where we used to be.

_"What the hell is wrong with Sesshomaru?! We have money! Why the hell are we living like this?!" _

I walked back out to my living room to ask him if he was sick or something but he was gone. He must have went back outside. I walked to my bedroom and started unpacking my stuff. I really didn't understand Fluff at all. He was just like my dad and loved living in mansions and had servents do everything he needed them to.

_"Wait a minute! When we got here, Rin kept saying how cute the house was and she kept thanking him. This is all because of Rin!"_

"Dammit..." I groaned to myself as I flopped down on my bed. I couldn't be mad at Rin. She was like a little sister to me. Even though she was older than me. She acted like a kid.

Once all of the furniture was moved in and the crew was gone, Rin ordered pizza and soda since we didn't have any food. The only thing we had was poptarts, which were mine. Rin and Sessh said that they were gonna get groceries the next day, while I was at school. I couldn't believe he was making me go. And what made it even worse is that I had to walk. He refused to drive me and he wouldn't let me drive. I had my license. And a motorcycle license. But I didn't have a car or a bike. I never left the house much less go anywhere back in L.A so I didn't really need a ride. Until now of course.

I tried not to think about school though. I tried not to think about what would happen tomorrow. Instead, I tried thinking about other things. Like the songs that Rin played in the car. I decided it was time to find out who the girl was that sang those two songs that, for some reason, I couldn't get out of my head. I ran upstairs to find Rin unpacking things in the living room.

"Hey Rin, I got a question."

"What's up Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I was just wondering, what those songs were that you played in the car," I told her.

She smiled and said,"The Only Exception and I Caught Myself by Cendrama. They're really awesome you should check them out!"

I nodded my head and said," I will, thanks. Do you need any help unpacking?"

"Yea, thanks!"

That night, I was supposed to be asleep since I had school in the morning but I really wanted to hear more of Cendrama. So I got my iPhone out and got onto youtube. It was kinda funny the fact that I had a phone but I didn't have any friends. The only contacts I had in it were my dad, Rin and Myoga, my father's co-worker.

I typed Cendrama in the search engine and so many things came up, from music videos to interviews. I found an audio video to a song called Born For This.

_Oh no I just keep on falling_

_(Back to the same old!)_

_And where's hope when misery comes crawling?_

_(Oh my way ay!)_

_With your faith you'll trigger a landslide_

_(Victory)_

_And kill off this common sense of mine_

_It takes acquired minds_

_To taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_We don't need the headlines, we just want!_

_We want the airwaves back_

_We want the airwaves back!_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live like it's the lat day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now, you're the only reason_

_(I'm not letting go oh!)_

_And I'm out if everyone's worth pleasing_

_(Well ha ha!)_

_You'll trigger a landslide_

_(Victory)_

_To kill off their finite state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds_

_To taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_No, we don't want your headlines, we just want!_

_We want the airwaves back_

_We want the airwaves back!_

_Everybody sing like it's the lasst song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_EVerybody live like its the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everyobdy sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?_

_Alright so you think you're ready?_

_Okay, then say this with me, go_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_Alright so you think you're ready?_

_Okay, then say this with me, go_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for_

_We were born for!_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_Everybody live like its the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this!_

_We were born for this!_

_We were born for this!_

The song was awesome! It was upbeat and very party like. I definatly had to learn how to play that song. I clicked on another video. It was an interview with MTV.

They talked about touring and songs and such. The drummer's name was Zach Farro, the bass player was Taylor York, the guitarist was Jeremy Davis and the lead singer's name was Kagome Higurashi.

She was beautiful and she had an amazing voice. She had a natural light tan and her hair was a beautiful shade of a shiny light black. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and she had a smile that could brighten anyones day. She looked pretty short; maybe barely taller than Rin. She had a perfect curvy figure and flawless skin.

I looked over at my alarm clock on my night stand. Apparently it was 11:30. I didn't really wanna go to bed but I knew I had to get up to go to school in seven hours, so I set my phone on Do Not Disturb mode (ha! as if anyone would text me anyways) and I turned my lamp off.

It took me a moment to realize what the annoying beeping sound was. I had never really used my alarm clock except for the time. I had hoped yesterday was a dream and that I wasn't really living under Sesshomaru but when I opened my eyes, grey walls surounded me, showing me nothing but boring emptyness. I had to start decorating soon.

I turned off my alarm and headed upstairs to the kitchen, hoping nobody ate my strawberry poptarts. Sesshomaru was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. The guy had to have his coffee every morning. I put my poptarts in the toaster and opened the cabinets looking for a plate and getting familiar of where everything was.

"Do you remember where the school is?" asked a familiar unemotional voice.

"Yea Sessh, I remember."

"Good. When you walk into the fourier of the school, to the right is the office where you will need to get your schedule. Their year is starting today so you wont be the only one completly lost. The entire freshmen class will as well."

"Thanks Sessh," I said as I finished my poptarts. I couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not. I went downstairs to my basement and took my morning bathroom routine; take a shower, wash my face, comb my hair, blow dry it and brush my teeth. It usually took me about fifteen to twenty minutes to dry my hair since it was so long and thick. Once I finished, I went to my room and threw on a pair of jeans, a Bullet for My Valentine shirt and a pair of black and white checkered slip on Vans. I grabbed my black Vans backpack (Sesshomaru had a couple of spare binders and some notebook paper) and headed out the door.

I had plenty of time to spare till school started so I didn't need to run at my demon speed to get there. I turned around the corner of the neighborhood and headed straight towards the school. I really wasn't looking forward to it at all. I couldn't see myself making any friends or getting along with anyone.

As I got closer to Leaksville road I started hearing a funny sound in the distance behind me. I didn't dwell over it much until the sound came closer and closer. Before I could look behind me to see what the sound was, something hit my back and knocked me over, to the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry are you ok?!"

_"That voice! I know that voice from somewhere. Where have I heard it?"_

I looked up to where the voice had came from and was met with something I never would have expected. The most gorgeous brown eyes I had ever seen. Long black hair. Natural light tan skin. And a body that was nothing but perfection. I knew exactly who this beauty was.

Kagome Higurashi.

**A/N: I hate to stop there you guys but this chapter was super long and it took me a while since I've been so busy! So the house that Inuyasha lives in is exactly like the house off of That 70s Show except the walls and floors aren't yellow like in the show and there's only two bedrooms! I hope you guys like everything so far! Oh, and before I go I just wanna clue everyone in on how Kagome is. Her hair is long and shiny and is a shade of a light black. Since she has lived in Hawaii her entire life I wanted her hair to still be black but not a jet black. So as she has grown up the sun has lightened up her hair just a little bit. Also, I am making her a cheerleading captain, a professional dancer, pianist, guitarist, singer/songwriter, drummer, choreographer, pageant queen, model, skateboarder, bmx bike rider, motocross, surfer and gymnast. Yeah, she has a lot of talents! She also has a lot of tattoos and is in a punk rock band! So thanks everyone for the support and I promise the next chapter will come as soon as possible!**

**-xoxo-**

**~Barbie~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I forgot to meantion that the songs I used in the last chapter were by Paramore. That is all.**

**-xoxo**

**~Barbie~**

Kagome P.O.V

"Kagome..." my little brother said to me in a singsong voice. Dad was usually the one to wake me up in the mornings for school. He must have sent Sota for some reason. I guess I didn't respond to Sota fast enough because I felt him move in front of me and then he did what any other annoying little brother would do.

He farted in my face.

It was on like Donkey Kong. He ran out of my room giggling because he knew what was going to happen next.

"Ewwww! I'm gonnna beat your ass you little creep!" I yelled to him as I ran out of my room and chased him down the hall.

"You breathed in my fart Kagome! You're disguisting!" he mocked me as I chased him down the grand staircase, through the fourier and toward the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen he ran right for dad and hid behind him.

"Dad! Help Kagome's trying to get me!" he cried to him as if he was actually scared.

"What else is knew?" grandpa said under his breath before taking a sip of his tea and continued with the newspaper he was reading.

Dad sighed before saying to me, "Kagome, why are you trying to kill Sota...again."

"The little creep farted in my face!"

Dad looked at Sota with a _WTF_ look on his face and sighed before saying, "Sota why did you fart in your sisters face?"

"You told me to wake her up," he said.

"Yes. I told you to wake her up not fart in her face!"

"You didn't tell me how to wake her up," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Dad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment and said, "Ok, whatever, you guys just go sit down at the table with gramps and don't kill each other on the way."

He went to get our breakfast as me and Souta went to sit at the counter with gramps. Well, before I got to my chair he tried to trip me and giggled when I stumbled. I grabbed him by the arm and punched him in the shoulder in return.

"Owww!" he yelled as he fell to the floor.

Dad looked over his shoulder at me in my chair and I shrugged my shoulders as if I didn't know anything. He rolled his eyes at me and turned back to get our breakfest knowing that I got the best of my little brother as usual.

Souta sat in his chair beside me and was about to say something to me for punching him but he was interupted by dad.

"Eat up kids!" he said as he sat our plates in front of us. We each had our favorite breakfasts. Mine, a bacon egg and cheese sandwhich. Souta's was scrambled eggs with fried hashbrowns and a side of orange slices. Dad handed me a glass of Sunny Delight and Souta a glass of milk and the vitamins we each took. Our dad had always made sure our breakfasts were usually nutritious.

"Oh and by the way dad this package came for you yesterday dad," my father said to gramps as he handed him a small brown box.

"Ahh thank you!" he said to dad with a gracious smile. "I hope this is my-"

Blah, blah, blah. Whatever it was, it was gonna an old dried up thing that nobody else wanted except him. I didn't judge though. I knew everyone had their own interestes and hobbies. His was just boring to me. All we ever heard about from him would be either ancient feudal era stories or one of his _"Back in my day..."_ stories.

"So kids are you excited for your first day of fifth and senior years?" dad asked us.

"SOOOOO excited!" I exclaimed to him with my mouth full of the last little bit of my sandwhich. "Last year, I rulled the school, I was cheerleading captain and I made the squad national champs! And to top it off, I was class homcoming queen! This year, I'm still gonna rule the school, I'm still cheerleading captain and our squad is gonna be a national championship winner again and this year I get to run for prom queen!"

"Don't the class couples usually get prom king and queen?" Souta asked me.

"Well, yea sometimes. But not all the time!"

"Then what makes you think you're gonna get prom queen if you can't even get a boyfriend?!" he challanged me.

"Look you little punk are you asking to get your ass beat?" I asked him grabbing a hold of the collar of his shirt.

"Alright you two I've heard enough already and it's barely seven o'clock. Now knock it off!" dad ordered us.

"Sorry dad," we both said.

"Good, now both of you get ready for school."

I hopped down from my barstool and adventured to my big pink bedroom. I walked to the opposite side of my room, next to my big vanity table, and went into my bathroom. I undressed and turned on the warm water in the shower and was prepared to make the bathroom all foggy. I hopped in and shaved anything and everything first, then I dealt with my hair. I scrubbed in my _Herbal Essences: Smooth Collection_ shampoo and conditioner (**A/N: that shit's AMAZING for your hair!) **in my hair and gently massaged my scalp.

_"I'm so excited! This year is gonna be even more awesome than last year. I'm a senior this year! That means senior pictures, senior trip, senior gifts, I get to cut in front of the underclassmen in the lunch line and of course there's the thought that I look so much older and like an aldult to the freshmen."_

I finished up my shower and hopped out to dry off. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, put deodorant on and then combed through the wet mess that was my hair. I dryed it with my pink hairdryer and then straightened it with my zebra print straightener. My hair naturally had a bit of a wave to it but I liked it straightened. I usually put in my contacts with my bathroom routine but I made the mistake of sleeping in them last night.

I left my bathroom and went into my pink and zebra print walk in closet. I took off my PINK night shirt and put on one of my Victoria's Secret bras with the matching thong. I replaced my belly ring with one that had a Chanel charm on it. I put on a black shirt that said in big white letters "SHIT HAPPENS", a pair of high-waisted shorts, fishnet stockings and a pair of black vans. I put on a big lose denim jacket with studded shoulders and went to the accessories area of my closet. I chose a long gold chain with a couple of wing and stud charms on it and wing earings along with the usual jewlewry I wear; my class ring, a purple beaded bracelet with a cancer ribbon charm on it and the charm necklace my mother gave me on my fourteenth birthday. Each charm stood for something I loved to do. It had a skateboard, a tiara, a music note, pointe shoes, a surfboard, a cheer megaphone, and a custom made bmx charm.

I grabbed my Roxy bookbag and my skateboard and walked downstairs back to the kitchen. There, I layed my stuff down on the counter so that I could make Jack's breakfest and feed my cats and dogs. I let the dogs back in from the backyard since dad let them out to do their doggy business. Skrill and Jareth ran inside knowing their food bowls were filled with their breakfest. Skrill was a Saint Bernard and Jareth was a Husky. My itty bitty Maltese Chloe took her sweet time coming inside so that she could eat out of her little pink food bowl. I then put food in the cats' bowl's and Bouyo and Lovey ran into the kitchen for their food. Lovey's real name was actually Lovegood, named after Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter, but everyone called her Lovey and she was a Munchkin cat.

I heated up some oatmeal in a baby bowl and grabbed a baby spoon out of the drawer and headed back to my room. I went to the tall cat tree against the wall and directed my attention to the cuby covered by a black fabric over. Before I woke him up though, I had to pull back my pink curtains covering my windows and pulled the black ones over them, darkening my room.

"Jack, wake up. I got your breakfest and I gotta go to school," I said softly to the covered cuby hole of the cat tree. I pulled back the black curtain slowly and watched as the Moguai demon woke from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes with his little hands and blinked a couple of times before smiling at me and saying, "Ome!"

"Goodmorning Jack!" I said to him. He could only say a couple of short english words here and there. Other than that he just made little noises. But I understood him completly. I left the curtain to the cuby hole up and gave him his bowl and spoon. I had a hello kitty mini fridge in my room that had small sippie cups for him with water or juice in them. He knew where everything was and how to occupy his time. He usually spent hours coloring or drawing. I had a stack of sketchbooks and coloring books he used up. And they were really good too.

"I gotta go have my first day of my senior year! Wish me luck!" I said as I gave him a kiss and sat him in front of my TV so he could watch Spongebob. He gave me his little noise of apretitation and I headed back downstairs.

I grabbed my skateboard and my bookbag and gave Gramps a kiss.

"Bye Gramps, wait, where's dad?"

"He took your brother to school," Gramps said.

"This early?" I asked. The elementary school was farther away but not that far. School for them started at 8:20 and it was 7:45.

"Yes, something about how he wanted to meet Sota's teacher's since he missed his orientation because of something going on at the shop."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you this evening Gramps," I said and gave him another kiss. I remember I had to take Sota to orientation and I met his teachers and not dad. Unfortuntly dad had something at the shop to deal with that day. Not only is he my agent but he also manages the HotTopic store at our local mini mall.

I walked out the front door with my skateboard in my hand and adjusted my earbuds into my phone so I could listen to Pandora radio. Normally I would take one of my cars to school but unfortuntly they were both in the shop. I had a black 1965 Pontiac Grand Prix Sj that needed the breaks were shot in and I had a 2013 Lamborghini Aventador with a pink glittery matte finish that needed new tires. I used my Lamborghini mostly when I drag raced.

I reached the start of my road into the Paradise Drive neighborhood and the minute long add for JCPenny finished and a song by Seether started playing.

_I'm not gonna waste this,_

_This opportunity's mine._

_I'm so sick of complaining,_

_About a beautiful life._

_How did we get here?_

_Did we forgoet al the things inside?_

_And how do we stay here?_

_Do we embrace all the things denied?_

_I feel so Alive tonight!_

_You got me feeling sublime._

_I want to yell it from the rooftops down!_

_Unitl it's over, and we're older!_

_For my entertainment,_

_You tell a whimsical lie._

_To keep me complacent,_

_You knock me down with a smile._

_How did we get here?_

_How do we pretend everything's alright?_

_And how do we stay here?_

_Do we erase all the fear inside?_

_I feel so alive tonight!_

_You got me feeling sublime,_

_I want to yell it from the rooftops down!_

_Until it's over, and we're older!_

_Like sugar and cyanide,_

_These worlds are gonna colide._

_I want to yell it from the rooftops down!_

_Until it's over, and we're older!_

_So take me, but go slow_

_Let me hide somewhere I know._

_And let this, seed grow_

_Until we finally call this home._

_So take me, but go slow_

_Let me hide somewhere I know._

_And let this, seed grow_

_Until we finally call this home!_

_If I was to die tonight,_

_You've got me feeling sublime._

_I want to yell it from the rooftops down!_

_Until it's over, and we're older!_

_Like sugar and cyanide,_

_Our worlds are meant to collide!_

_I'm gonna yell it from the rooftops down,_

_Till it's over, and we're older!_

I got closer to Leaksville road which was where the school was. A song started playing that I didn't like so I took my phone out of my back pocket and unlocked it. I had my attention and face so burried in my phone that I wasn't paying attention to the person that I was coming up really close on until I ran right into them.

I fell to the ground just like the stranger I ran into did. I sat up and looked at him and noticed he had had long, thick, white hair, which I was attracted to, and white furry dog ears. I kept myself from playing with the strangers pretty hair and cute ears and checked to see if he was hurt.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I asked him as got off my knees.

Then he looked up at me. And I was paralyzed by the most gorgous pair of eyes I had ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: How's the story going so far? Please reveiw! **

Inuyasha's P.O.V

_"Wow she's even more gorgous in person. I can't believe it's actually her! I can't believe she lives here! Oh crap! She talked to me! What was it she said again? Damn, I can't remember!" _I really couldn't remember what it was she said to me until she said it again.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

_"Beautiful voice..."_

I shook away my thoughts and recovered from my fall so that I could answer her question.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine." I said as I was getting back onto my feet. She picked up my book bag and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said and hung it back on my shoulder.

She picked up her skateboard and said," Sorry. I was changing a song on my phone and I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's okay don't worry about it," I reassured her and flashed her a smile.

She smiled back and I swear I felt my heart skip a beat.

"You've gotta be new here. I've never seen you before," she said.

"Yeah. We just moved here yesterday, me, my brother and his wife.

"Oh, cool. Where do you guys live?" she asked as we started walkng again.

"Up in Paradise Drive."

"Nu-uh, really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I live on the backroad off of Paradise. Higurashi Drive."

_"That makes sense. Her last name is Higurashi so why wouldn't she live on her own private backroad? I'm sure she has the money for it. I can't believe she lives so close to me!"_

"I never caught your name by the way," she said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Inuyasha Tashio," I said as I shook her hand. Her very small hand.

"I'm Kagome," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, aren't you in that band?" I asked her.

"Cendrama? Yeah, I'm with them. I sing."

"Yeah, I thought so. I've heard a couple of your songs and their pretty awesome."

"Thanks!" she said with a giggle and a big smile. A beautiful smile. "So where did you move from?"

"Well, we used to live in Japan when I was younger. Then we moved to New York City and then to L.A. And now here."

"Wow! Japan? Seriously?" she asked completly amazed.

"Yup."

"Wow. Cool! A lot of people here have Japanesse roots but were born and raised here and have never been to Japan; such as myself," she explained.

"It's nothing special, really. Just a lot of people," I said with a little shrug.

"Well, I'd still like to go one day."

We finally reached Bulldog Drive; a short road in the school zone that actually circles the entire school building. There was a parking lot on the side of the school where a bus was unloading students but all of the vehicles coming in drove towards the front of the school where the student and teachers parking lots were and the student drop off zone. We passed the schools big maroon entrance sign that had a black satin ribbon on it. It said, _David Ponn: A life and a legacy to celebrate._

I looked at Kagome and said, "Who was David Ponn?"

Her mood instantly changed from happy to sad. It was as fast as a switch.

"I can't believe I forgot. I was so rapped up into thinking this year was gonna be my best school year but I forgot that he's not gonna be here. It can't be my best year now if he's not gonna be here. He practicly WAS Luray High. What is LHS gonna do with out him?"

I realized she was speaking to herself instead of me.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Mr. Ponn was our principal. He had been our principal for nine years. Before that he was assistant principal and was the basketball coach and he went here when he was a teenager too. Any that hears the words, Luray High School, automaticaly thinks of Mr. Ponn and usually start talking about him. Everyone loved him. He got a lot of students out of trouble and was a friend to everyone. He cared about everyone's illness and problems but never complained of his. He died three days ago from cancer."

"Wow," was all I could say. I couldn't find any words. I had never heard of someone that was such a rolemodel and that stood for something so proudly for so long.

Suddenly, a 1960-something truck slowed up to us and Kagome's mood brightened up.

"Hey guys!" she said as she waved at the truck and ran up to the driver's side window.

"Hey Kagome! Who's the dog?" the guy asked. I could smell him. He had an awful wolf smell to him. And so did the two other guys with him.

"This is Inuyasha. He's new here. Inuyasha this is Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku," she said as she gestured to each one.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Ginta said.

"Welcome to Luray!" Hakkaku said with a smile.

"Thanks guys," I said with a smirk. They both seemed pretty nice. Kouga however wouldn't stop glaring at me.

"So what makes you think you can just walk with MY Kagome? She's too nice and will befriend anyone but you smell too much of a mutt to be friends with me."

My heart sank to my knees.

_"HIS Kagome?"_

I looked at Kagome and she rolled her eyes. "Kouga, for the last time, we are not dating! You are my friend and nothing more!"

He grabbed her hand and said," one day you will see how perfect we are for each other Kagome. And I will wait for you until that day comes."

She again rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away from him. Ginta and Hakkaku rolled their eyes as well.

_"So their not dating! He's just being stupid! I still have a chance! Wait, why am I thinking that I would have a chance with Kagome?"_

"Hop on the back I'll give you a ride the rest of the way."

Kagome laughed a little and said, "It's not that far of a walk Kouga ."

"True but this way is faster. Besides, I think im pissing a lot people off that im pulled over."

She laughed again and said," since when does pissing people off bother you?"

He thought for a moment and said," very true. Let's talk some more!"

She laughed again and said," alright. We'll take a ride. Thanks."

"Anything for you sweety, now hop on! I guess the dog can too."

I shot him a dirty look before following Kagome to the back and stepped onto the back of his truck. Well I stepped on but Kagome had to practicly jump on since she was so short and the truck was pretty high up. I sat down and let my lef dangle and left my other one in front of me; whereas Kagome stayed standing. Kouga put the gear in first and we were moving.

I glanced at Kagome and realized that there was a lot I didn't notice about her. First of all, she knew how to skateboard. I mean, I knew that she crashed into me while she was on her skateboard and I saw her pick it up but it never processed in my brain that she was a girl and knew how to skateboard! I found that pretty hot.

Second, what she was wearing was pretty hot too. She had on a black shirt that said in big letters _Shit Happens!_ and black high waist shorts and fishnet stockings. She had on a big denim jacket that looked pretty retro. She also had long nails but they weren't fake. And they were painted a hot pink but the nail on each ring finger was a glittery pink.

And third, she had tattoos. She had the word 'patience' on her left arm and on her left wrist she had two small shoe prints. On her other wrist she had some kind of symbol that looked like jail cell. She had a trail of diamonds on her neck that looked like they reached her shoulder. I found tattoos on women quite attractive as well. The light wind that was blowing in my face from our ride didn't stop me from feeling suddenly sweaty.

_"Okay, she's either a rebel or the school doesn't give a shit about a dress code."_

We reached the front of the school and found a parking spot within fifteen seconds since we got on Kouga's truck. I looked around and realized that there was no dress code. There was a group of cat demons that were dressed skanky and some other demons I noticed had tattoos and piercings all over their faces.

"Isn't there like a dress code or anything here?" I asked her.

She shook her head and said," Nope. The school tried having one years ago but it didn't go over too well with some of the demons and their parents. There's a lot of different beliefs and traditions for different demons. So the only dress code we have is that every girl's breasts have to be covered and everyones genitalia and buttocks has to be covered."

I blushed a little. I didn't know people could use terms like that and be so comfortable saying them.

"Well come on! Let's go get your schedule! By the way, what grade are you in?" she asked.

"I'm a senior."

"Oh awesome! Then we might have some classes together. Come on!" she said enthusiasticly as she got on her skateboard and sped off.

I quickly caught up with her and entered the fourier of the school. She opened a door to the right that led into the office.

"Hi Mrs. Painter!" she said to the women behind the counter that was typing away at a computer. She looked back at Kagome with a big smile.

"Hello Kagome! Who is this?" she asked referring to me.

"This is Inuyasha. He just moved here in town yesterday and he needs his schedule."

She turned to her computer and typed something in all while watching the screen above her glasses.

"Inuyasha Tashio?" she asked without even looking at me.

"Yes ma'am," I responded trying to sound polite.

She clicked something on her computer with the mouse and turned to Kagome.

"His schedule is printing off right now in the guidance office. You can go retrieve it and Kagome will you be a dear and show him around and make sure he finds all of his classes?"

"Of course!" she said with a smile.

"Good girl! Inuyasha you're in good hands and welcome to Luray High!" Mrs. Painter said with a smile before turning back to her computer.

I followed Kagome down a hall and we passed the ISS room (In school suspension; it's pretty much detention but just a different word for it), the assistant principals office, the principals office, and at the end were two different offices for each guidence counseler. Across from their offices was the main guidence office. On a wall to the right there was a door that led into the clinic.

Kagome grabbed my schedule out of the printer and greeted a few faculty members on the way. She took a folded up paper out of her pocket and compared it to my schedule.

"Awesome! We have every class together except for two!"

"Really? Which ones?" I asked.

"Next semester, you have gym third and creative writing fourth. And I leave after lunch next semester."

"Why do you leave?"

"Because I didn't need the extra two credits, so I got the okay from Dr. Thomas to leave early," she said simply.

"Who's Dr. Thomas?" I asked.

"He was the superintendent for years and before that he was the principal here. Halfway through last year he was still the superintendent but he stepped up into the school and kind of took Mr. Ponn's place because he was so sick. So when we signed up for our classes for this year I talked to him about leaving early since I didn't need anymore credits."

"Oh," was all I could say.

Suddenly, Kagome's phone buzzed in her pocket. She dug it out and looked at the screen for a moment, then pressed the lock button.

"Come on! My friend Sango texted me and said that her and Miroku are waiting for me in the commons area." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards a door that led out of the guidence office into a different hallway. The walls were white and the ceiling was so high up. She took a left from the guidance office and we passed a teachers lounge and a very small classrooms that both led to the hallway from the office we were in when we first got there.

We reached a huge open area that had soda machines on one side and on the other were two sets of double doors that led into what looked like the gym. On the far left side there was a bunch of doors that led from the fourier and there was a door into the office. On the wall that had the doors that led into the gym, there was a hallway on each far side of the wall. There were tables everywhere in the room.

"This is the commons. Seniors go to lunch at 11:12 and everyone else goes at 11:15. The second lunch bell goes off at 11:40. What they tried doing was having the seniors and juniors eat on the first lunch then the sophmores and freshmen eat on the second lunch. Mostly everyone follows that rule. What they want for us to do is whatever lunch we're not eating on we go to the gym, the library or a teacher. But they don't really enforce it so our group usually stays in the commons both lunches unless we have to go to a teacher."

_"Okay that's pretty cool," _I thought. _"No dress code and an easy going lunch? I'm kinda liking this place so far."_

Suddenly, a loud smack followed by a loud," Hentai!" was heard throughout the commons. The few groups of students in the room and the few getting breakfast turned to where it came from.

"Found her! Come on!" she grabbed my wrist again and pulled me to the other side of the commons where everyone got their food from.

There was a tall girl with dark brown hair pulled up into a high pony tail. She was standing over a guy that was laying on the floor that looked unconscious. The girl however looked SUPER pissed.

"Hi Sango!" Kagome greeted to the girl.

She turned her attention to Kagome and smiled at her.

"Hi Kagome!" she said as she gave her a hug. When they broke apart, Kagome then turned back to me.

"Inuyasha this is my friend Sango. Sango this is Inuyasha."

"Hi Inuyasha!" Sango said very friendly as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Sango. Um, who's the guy on the floor?" I asked.

She turned around to look where I was pointing and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, him? That's just Miroku," she said as he starting getting up off the floor.

"Sango dear, how you hurt me so!" he said to her with a clearly fake hurt look.

"Save it monk!" she spat as she gave him a glare.

I glanced at Kagome who noticed my confused look and said," This is a regular thing. Don't ask questions."

I nodded in understandance and a moment later the bell rang.

"Come on guys let's get to class!" Kagome led the way to our first class; calculous.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! Sad face :( I've been so busy with my job, ballet, my boyfriend and christmas shopping. But guess what? I got my first car! It's a 2009 Mazda 3 and her name is Sally :) So anyways, on to the story!**

Kagome's P.O.V

The school was set up pretty simple. There were three wings; wing A held most of the freshmen classes, wing B held a mix of junior and sophmore classes and wing C was mostly senior classes. Each wing had its own bathrooms and computer lab.

"So guys what's your first class?" I asked Sango and Miroku.

"Well, I have English," Sango said.

"And I have Sociology," Miroku replied.

"I took Sociology last year," I told them. "It's pretty cool, you learn a bit of phsycology in it and get to talk about seriel killers and watch documentaries about that kind of stuff and at one point you get to research cults."

Miroku raised an eyebrow and said with a smug smile, "Sounds like my kind of class then."

"What do you guys have?" Sango asked.

"Well, Inuyasha has Calculus and I have World Mythology," I replied.

"Hey, wait a minute, I thought you said we had every class together except for the two next semester?" Inuyasha asked.

I gave a sheepish grin and said, "Sorry, Inuyasha. I took Calculus last year. I only said we had every class together to make you feel more comfortable. You looked like you were gonna throw up you were so nervous."

"Hey, I wasn't nervous!" he defended.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he was nervous.

"Okay, whatever. But we have every other class together besides this one. So calm your tits," I told him.

It was his turn to roll his eyes and grumble at me.

"Oh and hey, you guys, I heard there's gonna be an assembley this morning after we get to first period," Sango informed us.

"Uhhh, yeah? They always have assemblies on the first day of school Sango," I told her.

"Yeah, but I heard this was gonna be mostly about Mr. Ponn. Not much about introducing teachers or anything like that or much of anything that's new this year. We did get a new assisstant principal, though. So I'd imgaine that she'd say a few words and introduce herself."

I gave her a look and said, "Sango, how is it that you always know so much going on in the school system?" I asked her.

"I talk to Mr. Johnson a lot. He knows everything."

"Hunny, it is currently 8:12 a.m. on the first day of school. When have you seen him?" I asked her.

"He was in Starbucks last weekend. He ordered an iced coffee."

"Gross," I said. "I hate coffee."

"Me too," Inuyasha said.

"You guys are crazy. I need my coffee. I'm not human in the mornings until after I've had my coffee," Sango said.

I suddenly noticed how quiet it was. I looked up and noticed that there were hardley any students around us. I took out my phone from my pocket and looked at the time.

"8:14?!" I yelled in shock.

Sango and Miroku looked at me wide-eyed, then bolted down the hallway. With all the talking we were doing we must have been walking really slow.

"Come on Inuyasha, I don't want you to be late on your first day!" I said as I took a running start and took off on my skateboard.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

"Come on Inuyasha, I don't want you to be late on your first day!" Kagome said as she started to run off. I followed her but stopped in my tracks by the shock of what she did next.

She got on her skateboard. She totally got on her skateboard and rode it down the hall. Teachers passed but they didn't say anything.

"Better get to class young man and stop drooling over girls."

That voice broke me out of my trance and I looked back to see a young looking teacher smirking at me. My brain finally processed what she said and I took off down the hall after Kagome.

I rounded the right corner that I saw her take off to and I caught up with her quick. The corner was actually the school's library.

"So how come nobody's stopping you and telling you to get off your skateboard?" I asked her.

We rounded another corner, this time to the left, and we were in the 'Senior Hall.' I figured that was what it was called since the words were painted on the wall in maroon with a bunch of maroon paw prints around it.

"They don't really care. Some do though, especially Mrs. Turgati. But she's all the way on the other end of the school."

This place seemed so cool and chill.

"Here we are, room C-18!"

_"C-18? Why the hell are there letters with the room numbers?" _I thought.

"Mr. Sander's is your teacher. It doesn't look like there's that many people in there, maybe like eight or nine, and they're mostly guys. He's a bit of a creep to girls and he'd rather talk about basketball than actually teach his students because he's the basketball coach. Not many people take his class. But don't worry if you need any help with anything in his class you can always ask me. He assigns homework and stuff he just hardly teaches. I don't know how he still has a job here. But anyways, when they call for the senior class to go to the auditorium take the same route we just took, even if your class takes a different one. That way I can meet up with you because my class is right across from the auditorium doors."

"Thanks," I said with a smile as I walked into the room. She smiled back and the bell rang.

"Well, gotta go! I'll see you in a few!" she smiled and ran. I could hear the rolling of her skateboard just a second later.

"Hey, Inuyasha, sit here!"

I turned around to find Ginta and Hakkaku waving at me from the back of the room.

_"Thank God! I don't have to make new friends in this class and sit by myself!"_

I walked the short distance to the seat that they were pointing at and dropped my bookbag on the floor next to it. They moved so that Ginta was sitting at the desk next to me and Hakkaku was sitting at the one in front of me. I glanced around and noticed that there were six other people in the class, other than me, Hakkaku and Ginta. Only two of them were girls. I glanced at the front of the class and noticed in the right corner was the teachers desk and computer. Mr. Sander's was typing away on his computer.

_"Damn, Kagome was right. This guy is creepy looking."_

He had strange facial features that made him look like he had something psycologicaly wrong with him. Of course, there was nothing wrong with him, he just looked really strange. I could understand why he would make someone feel uncomfortable.

"So where you from, Inuyasha?" Ginta asked.

I looked at him and said, "A little bit of everywhere."

"Well where did you live before you moved here?" Hakkaku asked.

"Los Angeles."

"Cool!" Hakkaku said. "How long did you-"

"Okay, kids. Let's go ahead and take roll before they call for everyone to the auditorium. Joe Adams?"

"Here," a kid sitting in the front said.

"Austin Baily?"

"Here," said a skinny boy with braces and skinny jeans that was sitting behind Joe.

"Thomas Butler?"

"Here," Thomas said. He was sitting in the middle of the room and had on basketball shorts and a track shirt.

"Nick Chittum?"

"Here," said a kid sitting beside Thomas. He was skinny and had on a plain gray t-shirt, a pair of jeans and nice looking shoes. He had on a pair of glasses and his hair looked like it was styled. They way he talked and looked gave off the impression that he was gay.

"Mary Lee Clark?"

"Here," said a girl sitting in front of Nick.

"Kara Molidor?"

"Here," said a girl sitting in front of Thomas.

"Dylan Osborne?"

"Here," said a kid sitting beside Joe.

"Inuyasha Tashio?"

"Here," I said.

He glanced up at me and then back to his computer. It was the only time he looked away from his computer the entire time he was taking roll.

"Ginta Tokushima?"

"Here."

"Hakkaku Yamanashi?"

"Here."

"Okay, now that that's finished. My name's Mr. Sanders. And I'm only saying that since there's someone here that I've never seen before so you're obviously new," he said looking at me.

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom.

"Goodmorning Luray High School! May I please have your attention for the morning announcements. There will be a home varsity football game this friday and a home JV football game this thursday. Help is needed to work the concession stands. If anyone would like to help out be sure to let Mr. Ehlers know by wednesday. Varsity cheerleading practice has been canceled for this evening, however, JV cheerleading practice is still on. Now, would everyone please stand for the Pledge of Allegiance?"

Everyone stood up and covered their heart with their right hand.

"I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of America, and to the Republic, for which it stands, one Nation, under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all."

Everyone sat down and waited for what the kid would say next.

"We will now pause for a moment of silence. Students are to remain seated and quiet."

And then silence. Nobody said a word. Even with my enhanced hearing I could hear nothing through out the school. I could hear a pencil drop from another room and people shifting their weight in their seats. About thirty seconds later, the kid came back on.

"Thank you. Now, all Freshmen please report to the auditorium. Again, all Freshmen please report to the auditorium. Thank you."

"Well I guess we'll start assigning books and everything when we get back from the assembly," Mr. Sanders said as he sat back down in his seat.

For the next couple of minutes they called for every other class except for the senior class. Kara and Thomas were Juniors, so they both left when their class was called. I later found out by Ginta and Hakkaku that Kara and Thomas were dating.

I talked with them for a little about me and where I had lived. Basically everything I told Kagome. And just like Kagome, they had Japanese roots but had never lived in Japan before. They had lived in Luray their entire lives.

"All Seniors to the auditorium please. All seniors to the auditorium."

The rest of the class got up and headed out into the hall. There were students everywhere. Most of them were humans but a couple of demons did pass by.

"Oh my god! Who is that?"

I could hear a girl somewhere behind me flip out.

"Who, Martina?" another girl said.

"That guy up there, Kendra! The one with the long white hair! Do you see him?"

"Oh! Yeah, I see him now! Wow, he's hot!"

"Isn't he?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Hot? What the hell ever.

I took the route that Kagome told me to take. Some students took other routes and some didn't stay with their classes. I always thought you were supposed to stay with your class or you got in trouble. I guess this school doesn't care about that either. Or, most schools don't care and I just wouldn't know that because I haven't been in school much. I was glad that everyone else knew where they were going because I sure as hell wasn't.

"Inuyasha!"

I knew that beautiful voice anywhere. I looked to my left and say Kagome smiling and running up to me. I smiled back as we walked into the auditorium. The ceiling was tall and there was a balcony type area in the back. There was a teacher on each side of student traffic making sure each student filling in each row of seats. It seemed like teachers really trusted the students here.

Kagome sat beside a human girl with pale skin and red hair. And when I say red, I don't mean natural red. It was like the color of Hayley William's hair from Paramore. It suit her nicely. I sat beside Kagome and Ginta and Hakkaku sat on my other side.

"Hey Inuyasha, this is my cousin Jenny." she said gesturing to the girl.

"Jen, this is Inuyasha."

"Hey, your hair is cool!" she said.

"Thanks," I said with a grin.

Suddenly everyone was silent. A man walked onto the stage. He was semi-tall, had balding hair and he had a sweater vest on.

"Hello," he said. "As most of you know, I'm Dr. Randal Thomas. I've been the superintendant for years and I was supposed to retire this year. As you all know, our beloved friend and principal, Mr. David Ponn, passed away from cancer three days ago. They came to me asking for help since it was so close to the new year. I stand in David's spot this year as your principal. Now I introduce to you our new assistant principal, Lee ann Pettit."

Mrs. Pettit got on stage and introduced herself and said a few words. Once she was finished, Dr. Thomas got back on stage.

"I know these past few days have been rough for everyone and we all hope and pray that it was all a dream. But it wasn't. And I know it may seem hard to believe but this year is gonna be a good one. This year and your senior class is dedicated to Mr. Ponn. Don't cry because it's over. Rather celebrate that it happened. Remember the good times. And look forward to a new beginning. Lee ann and I thank you for your time. You are released to go back to class."

I could smell tears everywhere. But mostly from the beauty that was sitting beside me (and no I don't mean Ginta and Hakkaku). I glanced at Kagome and saw tearful blood shot eyes. She sniffled and stood up as well as everyone else in the room did. I followed her out of the auditorium and we were back in the hall that we were in before. She turned and smiled at me, with tears all gone.

"Well this is my class," she said.

I looked behind her at the class she was talking about. It was big enough for ten computers covering three walls of the room. There was room left for the teachers desk and a closet (the closet wasn't in the wall, but instead was outside the wall.) There were three other students in the class. Two were playing the same game on their computers (I later found out that the game was called minecraft). And the other was talking to the teacher while watching videos on youtube.

"Where's the rest of your class?" I asked.

"This is the rest of my class," she said with a grin.

I looked at her dumbfounded.

She giggled and said," We take online classes in there. But the program hasn't started and won't start for the next two weeks. That's what Mrs Packard told us."

"Oh, so you have nothing to do in here for the next two weeks?"

"Yup," she said with a grin. "Well, you better get to class before you're late. I'll see you in Art class!"

"See ya," I said as I started down the hall back to Mr Sander's class.


End file.
